


Worry

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Pregnancy, Trade for a friend on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: White Diamond's mate is too busy trying to turn earth into a colony to pay attention to her while she's carrying their eggs. So it's up to her pearl to try to keep her company and improve her mood.





	Worry

White Pearl could do nothing but stand and stare as she watched the usual little routine of White Diamond begging for Pink Diamond to stay by her side for the day, instead of tending to her goal of turning earth into a colony. This would had been out of character for any of the diamonds, however White Diamond had fallen pregnant with a clutch of eggs. And the sire of said eggs was none other than Pink Diamond herself. Any other gem would had been shattered, Homeworld had little resources to waste on caring for eggs and gemlings. But the rare chance a diamond was carrying was a completely different matter. It was seen as a blessing, the chance to add more diamonds to Homeworld was worth spending the resources on eggs and gemlings. 

Pregnancy was taking it's toll on White Diamond. Physically she was perfectly fine, but emotionally she became very clingy towards the sire of her gemlings, and now was one of those times.

"White Diamond, I told you I must go and attend to my plans involving earth." Pink Diamond said, her plump lips sporting a deep frown as she glared at her fellow diamond.

"Must you?" White Diamond sighed sadly. "Surely your forces could suffice without you for the day?" she pleaded, lightly taking hold of her mate's arms.

It always pained White Pearl to see her beloved diamond like this. But their wasn't much she could do, her diamond only desired to have Pink by her side and that wasn't something she could provide for her.

"White, it's of the upmost importance I see this project through." she said and gently separated herself from White Diamond's grip. "If all goes well and according to plan, Homeworld will greatly improve." 

"But can't you spare at least one hour?" White pleaded. "What if I came along with you?"

Pink sighed and shook her head, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't spare an hour and you can't come along."

"But why not?" White whined.

"Honestly, you sound like a gemling." Pink Diamond huffed. "First of all, I have very important tasks to take care of. And secondly I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you and our eggs." she explained and placed a hand on the swell of White Diamond's middle with a light and feathery touch. "You're not fit to travel in such a fragile state, understand?" White Diamond slowly nodded without speaking a word, though the sadness on her face spoke louder then words. "I'll be back soon." 

White Diamond let out a loud sigh and nodded again. Pink forced a smile and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You promise?"she asked.

"I promise." she reassured and gave White a hug, before leaving.

Her diamond frowned sadly and sat back down in her throne. White Pearl gulped nervously, what could she do? Offer a foot rub? No, that would require the help of other pearls, and she doubted White Diamond wanted more gems around. Sing? No, noise gave her diamond headaches since she became pregnant. Food? It could be worth a shot, pregnant gems needed food to supply the eggs with the nutrients they needed. Plus White Diamond developed a taste for tart things such as grapefruits and strawberries, both of which were stocked on Homeworld thanks to Pink Diamond. 

"M-my diamond?" White Pearl asked in a shaky manner. "Permission to speak?"

"Permission granted." she replied.

"Shall I call for a delivery of food?" White Pearl offered. 

Her diamond shook her head, a hand idly rubbing her middle. "No, that's not necessary."

"Understood, my diamond." White Pearl said with a bow.

"Pearl?" 

"Yes, my diamond?"

"Come here for a moment." White Diamond requested and lowered her hand for the pearl to get on.

She fought any urge to show any nervousness, her diamond has been acting so strangely these past few months. So clingy and tired, it left White Pearl completely unsure how to approach White Diamond. Would she set her beloved diamond off in another crying fit or enraged her by accident? She truly found herself at a loss when it came to comforting White Diamond. All she could do was fallow whatever her leader wanted her to do,so without further ado she stepped onto White Diamond's palm and was lifted into the air.

"What is it my diamond?" White Pearl asked as White Diamond let out a sad little sigh.

"You cannot tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you, that's an order." she said, looking straight into her pearl's eyes.White Diamond frowned sadly. "I've been worried so much lately." she confessed.

"About the eggs? The rose quartzes confirmed that you and your clutch is in wonderful shape." she reminded.

"No, not about the eggs... Well I suppose that could be another concern." White Diamond glanced away briefly. "The rebels had been getting more and more bold, they managed to poof an outstanding number of our military." she explained. "And as you know, Pink Diamond has found herself with the burden of being the biggest target since she is the one who is moving forward with the plans to turn earth into a colony."

How could anyone not know that? Every gem knew straight away that Pink Diamond's plans made her the biggest target among the diamonds, hence why she and her army had suffered the most attacks. 

"Of course I know, my diamond." 

"Pink Diamond is at such a great risk, now more than ever." White Diamond sniffled sadly. "The number of rebels keep on growing and growing, they are getting stronger each day and we had so many close calls." her eyes began to water. "I fear something may happen to the sire of my eggs and my dear mate."

White Pearl was at a lost for words, sure she seen White Diamond distressed at times, but to this level was shocking. Diamonds weren't suppose to cry and be scared. They were supposed to be fearless, bold, the very image of perfection. To see her diamond like this was simply shocking. Could all diamonds be like this? She had to do something, it was just too painful to do nothing and watch White Diamond be in so much pain and suffering!

"Per-permission to speak?" she requested in a small voice. White Diamond sniffled and nodded. "Pink Diamond is extremely powerful, smart, courageous, and witty." she started. "She is undoubtedly a powerful gem, such skill could not be defeated by a mere order of gems who do not know their place."

"Many gems had told me that..." White Diamond spoke. "However...It is oddly comforting to hear it from you." Much to White Pearl's surprise, White Diamond brought her face closer to her and gently nuzzled her. "Thank you, pearl."

"A-anything for you." she stuttered. "I only speak the truth. Pink Diamond will be alright."

"Pearl?"

"Yes, my diamond?"

"I believe you."


End file.
